College, the Mae way
by this name means nothing
Summary: Life is going good for Phineas, but will a surprise visit from some high school friends turn the tables, or completely flip them over? First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hi guys… So, three days ago I watched the last episode ever of Phineas and Ferb. I cried, which is significant because I'm not the kind of girl who cries. But this, this really made me depressed, for lack of a better word. I watched Phineas and Ferb since it came out, and those boys have gotten me through some tough times in my life. Like, I'd probably be dead right now if not for them. So, this fanfic is kinda part of my grieving process. So…**

 **Also, I love feedback from you guys, so if you could comment that would mean a lot to me.**

 **My first fanfic takes place right after the events of "Act Your Age". I mean RIGHT after. Two OCs, if that sways you in any way… Anyways, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, only the OCs. Obviously. On with the story.**

After our first kiss, and subsequent second kiss, ( **Author's Note: the forgotten one in "2** **nd** **Dimension" is forgotten**.) I murmured a quick goodbye to Isabella and walked back to my house in a daze, so I could pack for college. When I walked into my room, I passed the college acceptance letter booth.

"Well, I guess this is one of my few pointless inventions," I said, grabbing a duffel bag from next to my bed. It was obviously modified by me to hold everything I needed, so deciding what not to bring wasn't a problem. As, I packed the rest of my clothes, Ferb walked in with Perry.

"You know, I'll miss you while I'm in England. But with our long-ranged teleporters we can keep in touch." Ferb explained quietly.

"Yeah, it'll be weird not having you around all the time." I sadly responded. I looked around at the room we had shared for all of those years. I patted the bed fondly, remembering all of the good memories we had had there.

"Well at least you'll have Isabella," Ferb reminded me, winking slyly. We shared a good long laugh and reminisced about all of our summer adventures. Rollercoasters to rocket ships, we had done it all, and more. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, snapping us out of our blissful remembrances. When I walked down the stairs I wondered who could be at the door. _Probably just Baljeet or someone,_ I had thought to myself. When I opened the door though, I saw the two most unlikely people in the world.

"HEY PHINEAS!" Mae yelled, "MAN, I haven't seen you since LAST SUMMER!"

"Quiet down, people are probably calling the cops…" Jess shushed her.

"Uh… didn't you move away?" I stammered.

"Yeah, we have some catching up to do." Jess said, pushing his long hair back.

"Yeah…"

 **Am I overdoing the vocabulary here? Tell me if I am. Anyways, as my first ever fanfiction, my chapters will probably be pretty short. Should I have some sort of signature sign-off? Well, catch you on the flip… of the cookie side… crumbles…?**

 **Nailed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **40 views. 38 visits. 1 review. Maybe I didn't make myself clear, but I want feedback from all of you, or at least the half that cares. Even hate mail is appreciated because I can get better through listening to your criticisms. To my ONE REVIEWER, Rorscarch, the truth is that the first chapter was basically exposition. I wanted to get into the story more before throwing you into more exposition. But, I'll trust my ONE REVIEWER and put my exposition in this chapter too. Those who don't like it, it's your own faults. Oh, and disclaimer.**

(Mae's P.O.V.)

It was back in the high school days, the day after school ended for Phineas and the gang. They got word of two new kids moving in to an apartment complex nearby. That's where Jess and I come in. We just happened to move in next door to each other, and as soon as I saw him, I knew there would be trouble. See, I was a budding- wait what? No, not like that. Jeez way to take that the wrong way. Well, I was an _increasingly knowledgeable and upcoming_ micro engineer and robotics expert. Jess was in to genetics and chemistry. Rivalry was inevitable. We constantly got into debates about the scientific and moral advantages and disadvantages of our given fields. When Phineas and Co. got to the building, one such argument was going on outside on the sidewalk.

"…AND if a trait is successfully PASSED ON from parent to child the body accepts it as HELPFUL and it CONTINUES to be transmitted. What I'm saying is that those with genetic deficiencies and their children could GREATLY BENEFIT from a SLIGHT alteration to their genetic code." I explained, hoping that I had gained the upper hand.

"True, but to alter ones genetic code would be completely changing the person. Several mental disorders could result from conflicting views of past and present characteristics of one's own self or loved ones. Also, in order to alter one's chromosomes without the body rejecting the new cells formed, one would have to alter the entirety of the cells in the body at once. We're talking about billions of constantly forming and dying cells. Even if we made enough of your little bots, that kind of instantaneity is not possible with our modern technology!" Jess exclaimed in his own, quiet kind of way. Suddenly, we were interrupted by a group of kids walking towards us.

"Whoa whoa whoa, both micro engineering and genetics are perfectly valid fields of science." Said the pointy one.

"Well JESS doesn't seem to THINK SO!" I was furious with the world by then, and yelling really helps me vent. It also helps when I'm being hyperactive. But I digress.

"You badmouthed genetics first," he proclaimed, staring me directly in the eyes.

"Wait… genetics and micro robotics? Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

And so it began. Two summers later, the apartment complex shut down. One day, Jess and I decided to go back and finish getting our doctorates in college (we finished highschool early) at Tri-State State, the same college as Isabella and Phineas. I have to admit, I did come to like Jess, a lot. Very very much. Some might say love? He is just slightly less clueless than Phineas though, like how he gives me funny looks sometimes when I drop hints. Oh well.

 **Bam! Exposition in your face!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Well, Gigglebox15 and ElleFreak have joined Rorscarch on the review board. But, since Rorscarch still leads in number of reviews, until next Chapter it will be known as the Rorscarch board. You want to "own" the board? Review! (Spam reviews are not counted). So, that's the contest! The reward for winning is being briefly mentioned! Yay!**

(Phineas' POV, back in the present)

"Come in!" I said, snapping out of my confusion. "Long time no see!"

"YEAH!" yelled Mae. "And YOU need to tell US what's going on in YOUR life!" Something was off about her. She was always loud, so that wasn't it. Her white blouse with the green bowtie wasn't it either. Shoulder-length unruly red hair, freckles, pale skin, about 6'2". So, typical tall ginger. Not the black jeans… _Her voice!_ I realized with a start

"Wait, have you always had an Irish accent?" I inquired.

"Well, it WAS there, but it was VERY SLIGHT. Since MOM missed the rent, though, I went back to Ireland with my grandparents, and re-picked-up the brogue."

"Hmm, and Jess? How have you been?" I asked, turning to him.

"I got a full ride scholarship to college during high school, so I took it and got a doctorate in genetics. I'm going to your school to finish my chemistry doctorate." Jess explained. There was a difference, here too, but this time I actually couldn't figure it out. Not his baggy pink hoodie, his black cargo pants, and his jet-black hair to halfway down his back. Nothing strange. I filled them in on the details of my life after high school, and Isabella. We all laughed at my past obliviousness regarding the subject. But what was off about Jess?

 **Short chapter because I'm tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Yeah… It has been a while since I've updated, but honestly, from now on I can only post like once a week, if that. Stuff happening in life and stuff, you know how it is. Rorscarch board remains Rorscarch board. Loving all of the feedback guys! I mean, there could always be more, but so far good job! I just realized how much naked I am. I write in bed, and don't where shirts to bed, and for some reason, write best with my pants off, which leaves me in just my undergarments. But enough about my bra. On with the story.**

(Isabella's P.O.V.)

I walked into my dorm room still daydreaming about my kiss with Phineas, and started unpacking. The girl who was supposed to be my roommate got caught with drugs, so I had the room to myself, at least until they find someone else to fill the vacancy. I was about halfway through unpacking when I got a text from Phineas:

-Surprise visit from Mae and Jess. They're coming to college with us. Mae sounds Irish now. Something off with Jess. Can't figure it out. How are you?

I replied:

-Great since earlier ;). Mae always sounded Irish. You wanna come here? We can get all the friends back together. Call the boys and I'll call the girls. Ask Mae and Jess too. See ya! 3

-Cool, see you then.

I quickly called all of the girls and we all agreed to meet in front of the dorms. This would be fun. And I could see Phineas again.

(Phineas' P.O.V.)

After the phone conversation with Isabella, I asked Mae and Jess about going to Isabella's, then called the others. This would be a nice opportunity. And I would get to see Isabella again.

 **AAAAAAAHHH! They are so in love that even I, the writer, am freaking out about it. Yay! Yay! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last week, my phone freaked out and I forgot my laptop at home when I went on vacation. Luckily, I'm back now so I can get back to writing in my underwear for you wonderful people. I have to say, good job defending your title Rorscarch! We need more reviews though. I know, all of you are trying your best, but so many people read and don't review! What if some professor reads my story, but since they don't review, I don't know about me speeling and grammatically errors! Or if… actually, I can't think of any other examples, but you get the point! Anyways… on with the story!**

(Phineas' P.O.V.)

I texted back and forth with Isabella for a while and we decided to, for old time's sake, dress like we used to back when we had just met. Ferb agreed to teleport back for the reunion. He would miss his flight, but he could just teleport to England so that wasn't a problem. Mae and Jess left to get dressed. This would be fun.

-A few hours later-

We were just waiting for Jess. Buford and I were wearing our respective cargo shorts and tees, Isabella her pink dress, the Fireside Girls their uniforms, Baljeet his cover-alls, and Mae wore her green dress with her brown leather bolero jacket and combat boots.

"Hey everyone!" Jess said, coming down the stairs from the dorms. Then I realized what was off about Jess.

(Jess' P.O.V.)

When I noticed everyone staring at me, I instantly started blushing like crazy. I was a girl who never really liked attention, and that was why I had stopped wearing my pink tee and jeans in the first place. See, I was what you'd call a "late bloomer". All through high school, puberty never really hit me. The doctors were actually starting to get worried I would just stay a kid forever. The year after high school though, I… ahem… bloomed. All at once too, actually I got to skip a lot of awkward years. The problem was, none of my old clothes fit my new… assets… so I got plenty of attention my first few days of college. Finally, I convinced my mom to go shopping with me. I picked out baggy cargo pants and hoodies so that no one would stare at me anymore. I'm just shy like that. So when Phineas and company were staring at me like that, I almost had a panic attack.

"Wait… you're a girl?" asked Mae. That's when it clicked. I had short hair and no curves last time I saw these people. After that, they'd only seen me in my baggy clothes. But no, I knew these people. Right? These were my best friends… Right? I burst into tears and ran back up the stairs to the girls' dorms. The last thing I heard before I left was Ferb saying,

"None of you knew?"

 **This is not technically a gender swap or genderbender because no one's gender actually changed. I bet this chapter is worth a few comments, huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately, but I lent my laptop to a friend for a week and then it was dress week for a musical I was in. Actually, I put on the show tonight. Yeah, I'm tired. So, again sorry. Rorscarch board. Like I've said before, I like to take every review into account because it helps me in my writing, so please comment! Anyways, on with the story.**

(Mae's P.O.V.)

So as Ferb ran after Jess everyone's eyes drifted to me. For once I was speechless, and blushing like crazy I might add. After all, this new revelation could mean two things. One, that I'm a lesbian, or two, that I don't love Jess anymore. Actually, I was preparing to tell him -or her- how I felt today, because I'm that kind of upfront girl. Well, that plan wasn't working out so far. I was going to need some time to think about this. I got up, said something like, "Gotta think about it," and ran to my dorm.

Once safely inside, I stripped naked and laid on my bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling and thinking. _Does this mean I've been lesbian since I was 15? No I thought he was a boy, and that boy was who I've been attracted to. Then am I bisexual? It's a possibility. In the end Jess is the same person. Well? I'm a decisive girl. So I have to decide._ I thought over everything I liked about Jess, and decided that none of those things were gender-based. Also, from what I'd seen Jess was a pretty hot girl. And his –her I reminded myself again- eyes were the most attractive shade of dark teal. That wouldn't change.

 _So, for now it would seem I have decided._ I thought. _Now how to break the news to mum._

 **I hope controversial topics haven't scared off my readers. In my opinion, if the Supreme Court ruled it legal, then it's not bad, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Sorry, I went camping. Disclaimer. No reviews guys. Geez. Makes me feel like it was so bad you didn't want to waste the time on reviewing. On with it!**

{Jess' P.O.V.)

I had been crying. For a long time. I was sitting against the wall of my room sobbing until I was done. Then I just sat quietly. After a while, I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled. I was still pissed. Suddenly a long sequence of knocks I recognized as Morse code sounded on the door. _Come again?_ I tapped back.

 _It's Ferb_ came the response. I tapped _come in_ and dried my eyes. He opened the door and walked into the room. He sat against the wall opposite me.

 _Hey_ he signed. We were both people who enjoyed the quiet, so we kind of got each other. So, we started communicating in sign language.

 _Are you alright?_ He asked.

 _No, of course not._

 _Why? A misunderstanding?_

I snorted.

 _A pretty big misunderstanding. Do I look that boyish?_

 _Of course not._ He replied, _you are beautiful._

 _As beautiful as Vanessa?_ I inquired, grinning.

 _Yeah, but don't let her hear me say it._

 _Somehow I don't think hearing it will be a problem._ I laughed. Suddenly I stopped.

 _You know she's cheating on you, right?_

 _Yeah. I was going to break up with her pretty soon._

 _Well…_ I started blushing profusely. I had always had a bit of a thing for Ferb. He was like me, but mechanically minded and extremely handsome.

 _Maybe we could…?_ I was cut off by him lowering my hands, his body pressed against mine, and by his lips on mine. My heart skipped a million beats. I collapsed into his arms and we stayed there a while. Finally he got up, walked to the door and looked back.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I always knew."

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Okay, just to get this straight, I'm not writing for reviews, I just like to have them. Just like a picky 1** **st** **grade teacher that demands you write your full name on every paper. You don't actually need it, but it's nice to have. Anyways, I've just been busy. Sorry. On with the story.**

 **(Mae's P.O.V.)**

The first day of school was in just a week. I really hoped that Jess would have at least come out of her room by now. From what Ferb said (since he was the only one that was ever let in, for whatever reason) he- I mean she- had fallen into a deep depression. And I just happened to love her.

"Why? Why me?" I questioned myself aloud. _Maybe I could go check on her?_ I wondered. So I did. When I got to the door I knocked. _Who?_ Was tapped in Morse code to the other side of the door. I decided to get in there and talk to her, even if it meant tricking her. So, I tapped back _Ferb._ The door swung open. The first thing I noticed was the strings wrapped around the door handle and knocker. They led to the bedroom. _Wow,_ I thought _so she literally hasn't left bed._ _Maybe I should rethink this plan. Wait. What am I saying? I'm Mae O'Donovan. I don't think about anything I do, much less rethink anything._ With that, I marched straight up to the door and yanked it open.

She was just lying there, not even dressed, or bothering to cover up. This wasn't the Jess I knew right off the bat. Jess was modest, and very shy about everything. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"HEY!" I yelled, "I came to TALK to YOU!"

"No," she said simply. And then she turned her back on me. Just like that. Just turned over.

"I don't CARE! I don't CARE if you don't WANT to talk! We're TALKING!" I exclaimed. She pulled the covers over her head.

"FINE!" I said, and then stormed away. I realized halfway down the hall that I had just let anger take over me. _Oh well,_ I thought, _too late now._


End file.
